warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Violetkit gazes across the den, unable to sleep. She sees her foster siblings, all nestled together with Grassheart, noting that they were still too tiny to play. Violetkit's heart aches as she remembers how she and Twigkit used to sleep like them, and thinks that now she was lonely. Violetkit wonders if she was the only one awake in the nursery, and remembers how the night patrol murmured a report to Crowfrost before going to their dens. She also notes that Bramblestar's warning of the rogues spawned some rumors, with Dawnpelt predicting they are just kittypets, but Violetkit feels nervous about them. :The she-kit thinks of Needlepaw, her friend, and wonders why she can't move to the apprentices' den. She wishes to be with her, and imagines the fun they'd have. A pair of eyes gleam at the nursery entrance, and Violetkit's hackles rise, until she realizes it's Needlepaw, and slides from her nest. Needlepaw tells her to be quick and come with her, leading the kit from camp. The apprentice tells Violetkit they're going on another nighttime adventure, with Sleekpaw this time. She hopes she's taking her to meet Twigkit again, and gets excited. The kit mentions this, which surprises Sleekpaw. Once outside, Violetkit spots the yellow tabby, believing she's being brought along for safety. She is annoyed by Sleekpaw's haughty attitude, but tries to stay silent. :They leave camp, and the kit wonders if they're going in the right direction as they head further into the forest. Needlepaw catches a mouse, so she and Sleekpaw share it. Violetkit declines, thinking that apprentices should only hunt for the Clan. A long-furred gray tom pushes his way through the bracken, along with a black she-cat and a silver tom. Needlepaw greets the rogues calmly, acting like friends. Violetkit is in shock, blurting out that they must be the ones who attacked WindClan. Darktail introduces himself and states that the Clan provoked them, and not the other way around. Needlepaw and Sleekpaw agree, adding that Clan cats are very touchy. :Meanwhile, Violetkit is still disappointed that her friend didn't take her to meet with Twigkit. She frightened at the sight of Darktail, due to his massive figure. She is shocked to see Needlepaw acting shy around Rain, which is contrary to her normal personality. Violetkit says that Pinenose said they shouldn't be by the lake, but the rogue leader scoffs that that sounds greedy. Needlepaw and Sleekpaw support that claim, with Rain adding that they're going to grow fat from good hunting. The cats question why the kit is in ShadowClan, but Violetkit mews that she doesn't know. She says they try to make her welcome, but Darktail notes that she isn't. Needlepaw scorns Rowanstar's leadership capabilities, thinking that he's being narrow minded. Violetkit wonders if all of the Clan she's been living with view her as a rogue. Characters Major }} Minor *Snakekit *Whorlkit *Grassheart *Pinenose *Needlepaw *Sleekpaw *Silt *Raven *Rain *Darktail *Roach }} Mentioned *Crowfrost *Bramblestar *Dawnpelt *Alderpaw *Tawnypelt *Puddlepaw *Rowanstar *Lionpaw (Unnamed) *Slatepaw (Unnamed) *Birchpaw (Unnamed) *Ratscar }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Thunder and Shadow